Catastrophe
by Lil'Pantha-Demon
Summary: Rain runs off after Domon blows up on her about Allenby, but what happen when shes bitten by a dog demon and becomes one herself? how far will Domon go to get her back? the demons name is...InuYasha?
1. The Big Bite

what up???? I'm back, AGAIN! ^_^ well, now its time for me to write a romance/humor fic thing.. ok.........on wit da fic!!!!!!!!  
  
Catastrophe  
  
" InuYasha!!!! Where do you think YOUR going?? We came all the way to Neo Hong Kong to watch the gundam fight and your leaving?" A girl with black hair asked with an extremely annoyed expression on her face. " Look Kagome, this is the time of year when my fangs get pumped with demon venom and when it comes time for me to eject that venom into a mortal body, I don't want you to be the one who I eject it in. Trust me Kagome, when it comes to the venom, I have no self-control." With that, the dog demon by the name of InuYasha left the scene and the poor girl with the Kitsune demon.  
  
~ In the streets of Hong Kong~  
  
' Oh Domon.. where did I go wrong? Your absolutely right, I don't deserve to be your partner, and that's why....that's why I must leave for good. As long as your happy I'll ......be happy........' Rain Mikamura had been walking the streets of Hong Kong with these upsetting thoughts for a while. By this time it was nearly midnight and everyone had fled the streets to their homes besides her, she was all alone..again. She had a dead, icy facial expression that seemed to hug her face and didn't want to let go. She hadn't said a word to anyone, not even to herself, since her resignation. No, she had too much on her mind to speak. ' Domon...'  
  
~ InuYasha~  
  
' I'm gonna go nuts if I don't get rid of this venom quick! But..... who can I eject it into? I has to be someone unexpecting, someone that could use a lift, or something more in life. Wow I'm good! But who?' " Huh?" InuYasha's thoughts were interrupted when he caught glimpse of something passing by. " A human? What would a human be doin out this late at night?" InuYasha jumped across some near by buildings to get a closer look, but what he saw surprised him. It was a woman. A gorgeous woman with short brown hair that was neatly combed and held back with a yellow headband, raindrop blue eyes, a perfect figure, and delicate skin that seemed as if handled wrong, it would tear. But something surprised InuYasha about this girl that made his heart sink down to where his sword rounded his waist. She looked upset and broken. Almost like she died but continues to walk among the city. She never lifted her head from the ground and didn't dare break her gaze of deep thought. ' She's perfect!' thought InuYasha. ' Her life definetly wouldn't be affected telling by the expression on her face. Plus, she could join Kagome and I on our journey after I train her a bit. All right! Here I go!' with that, InuYasha jumped from the building and headed straight for the unexpecting victim....  
  
~ Rain~  
  
Rain continued to walk down the streets thinking about those last words Domon said to her. " I can find Allenby all on my own!" ' Yea Domon, all on your own....' Rain was woken up from her trance when she heard a holler. " Wha?" she quickly turned around and only caught a glimpse of her attacker for a second before she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. I felt like two knives were making their way into her soft flesh. In an effort, she turned her head to look at the face of the attacker. It was a man, with long white hair and a handsome face. But what surprised her was not his hair, no; it was his distinctive golden eyes and the two furry dog-ears on top of his head. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rain let out but a single scream as InuYasha dug his fangs into her flesh deeper and deeper. Then, everything began to spin and then all was dark. The last thing she saw before she passed out was an image of the Shuffle Alliance. And last, an image of Domon, smiling and being happy, finally.......  
  
The girl finally passed out and InuYasha felt her body go limp, but caught her before she crashed to the ground. But, what now? InuYasha just decided to take her back with him before she woke up, then he would be able to tell her about what happened and take the beating for it later. As he carefully lifted her body, he herd a faint, but stern voice coming from afar that almost made him drop Rain. He quickly pulled himself together though in fear of shattering her all-together if she fell. " Hey you! What do you think your doing with her?" InuYasha could smell that the stranger was a human male and judging by his appearance he was definitely a Gundam fighter. " I'll come back for you later, you can count on it!" InuYasha said to the uncontious woman before he disappeared from sight. " Rain!" Schwartz of Neo Germany ran with haste to check to see if Rain was ok. As he picked her up, he examined her carefully to pick up any sign of injury but could only find two teeth marks on her shoulder. InuYasha had torn the part of Rain's shirt that covered her shoulder from the neck, which caused her whole shirt to fall off only to reveal her bra and all of her cleavage from her neck to her waist. The sight caused Schwartz to blush a deep crimson red, but wasted no more time and picked her up to bring her to the Neo Germany hangar where he kept his Gundam.  
  
~ On the Boat ~  
  
" Rain......why? Why did you do it? I know why though, I really shouldn't try to kid myself. Me. I'm the reason you left. Everything I said pushed you away so it's my entire fault. Where are you? Are you ok? God! Come back Rain your driving me crazy! I need to know if you're close, if you're near me..... " RAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Domon yelled in attempt to get an answer. ' Rain, I need you. Cant you feel that?' Domon fell to his knees panting, for he had been training during all of these thoughts. The other Shuffle members had been watching Domon and knew what had happened. So they decided to join him and at least TRY to comfort him, but they knew they should keep their guard up just in case he attempted to push them off the boat or something.  
  
~ Gundam Hangar ~  
  
Rain slowly opened her eyes only to see a whole bunch of blobs. She didn't concentrate on her eyesight though; she was more focused on the sharp pain coming from her shoulder. " Uh..." Rain groaned. She could barely move but she didn't have the energy or will to try anyways. " Wha? Where am. AHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Rain felt an intense pain flow through her shoulder that seemed to start to spread throughout her body. " Whats going on?" Rain managed to spit out before she just passed out again. Schwartz heard her from inside the Gundam cockpit since his hangar is usually quite and rushed down only to find that she had just passed out again. " Poor Rain." he whispered. " What was that thing that attacked her? It couldn't possibly have been human to create those kinds of marks. But what was it then?" Schwartz continued to gaze at the strange markings when he noticed something odd about them. They seemed to resemble bite marks but those of an animal. " Strange, I recall Domon getting bitten by a dog once and having bite marks that looked exactly the same as Rain's. But that's impossible, that thing was way too big to be a dog and looked way too much like a human, but I'm sure that's a dog bite...." All of a sudden Rain started opening her eyes again but this time she could see everything perfectly, actually, she could see about ten times better than she usually does. But her shoulder hurt ten times worse as well. " Strange... Huh? Schwartz? Where am I?" was her all she could manage to come up with. " Well, you're in my gundam hanger but, can I ask you something? Whats so strange?" Schwartz questioned, hoping against hope to get a reply. " Nothing really, its just.....my vision, its so clear..." She turned her head to look out side of the hangar into the depths of the storm. " Schwartz, I can see every raindrop falling out there, one at a time, whats going on with me?" Rain spat at him nervously. " I'm not exactly sure but it may have to do with that strange bite on your shoulder." Schwartz replied. " Oh my god! That's what hurts so much! Only, now I feel that pain all over my body, especially on top of my head on in my tailbone." Rain looked up only to find Schwartz staring at her with wide eyes. "Rain, allow me to guide you over to the mirror please." Schwartz stammered. "ok...." Rain was extremely confused but had a really strong feeling that something was wrong.....VERY, wrong.......  
  
I kno I kno!!!!!! CLIFFHANGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry I've got lotz of time on my hands and the next chappie is-a-comin!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chappie Preview: Oh no! Rain has dog ears and a dog tail??? Whats goin on?? What will Domon say when he finds out??? Now that InuYasha has claimed Rain as his territory, how hard will he fight to keep her? How far will Domon go? All next chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

Hey! Welcome back! Once again....on with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Unexpected Suprise  
  
~ Gundam Hangar ~  
  
" OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rain yelled as soon as she saw what was in the mirror. She had found, on top of her head, a pair of black, velvety dog- ears. " Schwartz.. Whats wrong with me?" Rain asked shakily. " Like I said before, I don't know but it probably has a lot to do with that bite on your shoulder." Schwartz replied knowingly. " I remember now." Rain whispered as she fell to her knees, " It was man who attacked me, but not a human man. No, it couldn't have been cause I recall two dog-ears just like mine on top of his head. Schwartz, I think I'm turning into whatever that thing that bit me is...."  
  
~ On The Dock ~  
  
" Domon, I do really think you should take a break from training, you've been doing it non-stop when you really should concentrate on finding Rain." George stated with worry. " Why would I go find her George? She's not my partner anymore remember?" Domon spat back at him. " But still you should." George was interrupted when Shadow Gundam rose from the sea. " Domon Kasshu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Schwartz yelled, " What do you want Schwartz?" Domon hollered back, half- expecting a few wise words from Schwartz before their decisive match began. " I came to show you something I really think you should see." Schwartz turned to reveal Rain wearing a trench coat and covering her head with a Neo German mask. " Rain!?!?!" Domon screamed in anguish. " Wait! Domon!" Schwartz interrupted to calm Domon down, " Rain has been infected by a bite but were not sure what bit her. She has surprisingly grown a pair of dog ears and a tail." Rain pulled off the clothing she used to cover her dog- like features to reveal them to Domon. " What the!!!!!!!!" Domon had an extremely confused expression on his face. Schwartz decided to leave in attempt to prepare for his fight with Domon seeing there was no more he could do there. " Rain... what happened?" was Domon's meek reply. " I was bitten by something but like we said before, I'm not sure what bit me. But the strange part is that the thing that bit me also had a pair of dog ears and I'm afraid I'm turning into whatever it was that bit me." Rain tried to explain what happened to Domon but had a feeling he wasn't interested at all in what had happened but in what they were going to do about it. " Look guys, we should probably all go out into town and talk about it over Chinese buns!" Sai exclaimed hoping to get a rise out of everyone. " Good idea." Domon said suprising everyone including himself. " But you will have to wear your black bandanna Rain, to cover up those ears, and tie my cape around your waist to hide your tail. " Great idea Domon!" Rain said nervously as she did so. " Ok! Off to the streets of Neo Hong Kong! Or, at least to that booth selling Chinese Buns!" Chibodee yelled with excitement.  
  
Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! not another cliffhangar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES!!! Another cliffhangar!!!! I know though, short story but another one is comin so keep in tune!!  
  
Next Chappie Preview: How will the evening on the town go? Will they run into this mysterious demon? DUH!!! But what will happen? I DON'T KNOW I HAVN'T WRITTEN IT YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I guess you'll just have to wait until next chappie MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Face to Face

Hey! Thanks for reading my chapters! Don't worry! This is a Domon/Rain fic, though it may seem Inu/Rain for a bit. By the way, InuYasha is a little OOC in this fic.  
  
~ An Un-welcomed Reunion ~  
  
The Shuffle Alliance walked down the streets of Neo Hong Kong, a place that Rain knew all-too well due to the night before. " Do you guys see anything suspicious?" Domon Kasshu broke the cold silence with his sudden outburst. " So THAT'S why you wanted to walk around!" I replied. Everything was making since now. Domon only wanted us to walk around the streets and get a bite to eat so we could pick up some clues as to who bit me. Wow! That sounded strange, yet, oddly specific! " Of coarse that's why! Do you really think I would give an afternoon of my training up just to go out for a couple of Chinese buns?" Domon practically spat the words at me, though, with a little hesitation. 'Wait? Hesitation? Domon has NEVER hesitated to yell at me before! Why now? Is it because he feels sorry for me? Sorry that I look like a freak and have to cover it up? Yup, definitely feels sorry for me, no questions asked.' " So Rain." Domon interrupted my thoughts.again, "see anything familiar?" ' Jeez! If I saw something suspicious OR familiar, doesn't he think I would tell him? Wait, why am I being so hostile? Could it possibly be part of the symptoms? Yeah, that's probably why.' " Nope nothing.Wait a sec!!!!! Look!" I pointed straight ahead towards an empty alleyway where a man was perched on top of a dumpster.watching me. But he surprisingly heard me and disappeared into the depths of the alleyway, leaving nothing but silence. " A man was watching me! On top of his head! I saw dog-ears!" I raced to the alleyway hoping to find a trace of the mysterious man. "Rain! Be careful!" I heard Domon screaming after me with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance following close behind. I reached the alleyway and saw.nothing. " What's going on? He was here just a second ago, but now he's gone." (Hey! That rhymed!) I explained to myself, completely out of breath. " Rain! Look out!!!!" the Shuffle Alliance screamed at me in unison. " What?" as I turned around, I was scooped up by a dark figure with enchanting, yellow eyes that seemed to reflect the now perching moon. FULL moon. " AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Let go of me!!!!" I started beating the man's shoulder as we landed on top of the highest building in the city. He placed but a single finger on my lips and I fell silent. I was in danger.right? Then why did I feel calm, safe even? As I looked up at him, I saw how the moon made his deepest features glow. He was very handsome. I looked into his eyes and, strangely enough, saw my own reflecting in them. I felt as though he was looking into me, searching for my feelings. And, as though finding exactly what I was thinking, he spoke with gentle words, " Don't worry, I wont hurt you, you can count on that." With that, he slipped the cloth covering my head off and let loose Domon's cape to reveal my new dog features. " My name is InuYasha by the way, and incase you were wondering, I'm a hanyou." He calmly explained to me. " I'm Rain." I answered, but though I was just as calm as he was, I still had to know. " What did you do to me?" he just looked down at me and smiled. Only then did I notice how tall he was. " You're a hanyou now, just like me." I was FURIOUS. "WHY!!!!!!!" I screamed at him. I wanted a reasonable answer NOW. " You see, I had to get rid of the demon venom that was in my fangs and you seemed like the most deserving at the time." He smiled at me again and this time I didn't notice his height, but his fangs. I quickly grabbed my shoulder, shuddering at the thought of those things inside it. "InuYasha, why did you come back for me?" that thought hadn't really crossed my mind until then. What did he want with me? " Your mine now. Or at least, that's what that bite on your shoulder means. But don't worry, you'll like it with me, it'll probably be a lot better than your old life. Oh, and don't worry, your not just going to be stuck with me. You're probably going to get along with Kagome real well, and your going to love Shippo. Kagome does. He's a demon to." What was he talking about? Kagome? Shippo? " Uh, InuYasha, who's Kagome and Shippo?" I could tell that he was expecting me to say that. " Kagome is a girl, probably around your age, who helps me look for shards of a jewel called the Shikon no Tama. Shippo is a kitsune demon who also follows us around and Kagome seems to think he's the cutest thing in the world." I wasn't about to ask anymore questions because I had already made up my mind. I wasn't going. No, I couldn't. I couldn't leave Domon, not again. It was too hard just to do it the first time. "I'm sorry InuYasha, but I really." I was interrupted once again when Domon leapt on top of the roof with us, along with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance. A very ticked, but worried, expression covered his face. " Get away from Rain demon!" InuYasha just smirked and pushed his arm in front of me, assuring me that he wouldn't let Domon near me. " I'm flattered that you called me a demon, but I sadly regret to say that I'm only a hanyou." 'He's stubborn and cocky' I thought to myself, 'just like Domon.they would get along great if they didn't already decided that they hated each other. But what is Domon doing? Why is he so desperate to get me back from InuYasha? I was so sure that he hated me, but now, it seems as if he really cares about.me.' " No way human! The girls mine now! That bite on her shoulder claims her as my territory!" I could practically see the steam rising from Domon's shoulders. As both InuYasha and Domon readied themselves for an attack, a scream was heard from the side of the building. "INUYASHA!!!!!" We all turned around to see a girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and a green school uniform on coming towards us. A small boy accompanied her. " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" I could tell her danger level was about 100% as she marched straight for InuYasha, but stopped as soon as she saw me behind him. " Who are you?" she asked me. " Rain, you must be Kagome." I knew it had to be her considering the fact that she and the boy matched InuYasha's description perfectly. Especially since 'little boys', aren't supposed to have fangs and paws. " How do you know my name?" she spoke, confusion and wonder flickering in her eyes. " InuYasha told me about you two." Kagome's eyes widened and then squinted in irritation. " Oh really?" She smiled mischievously as her brown orbs wondered and met InuYasha's golden ones. Finally, she turned to him and took a few steps forward. " Hehe." Was the only meek response he could come up with. Kagome only scrunched up her face and folded her arms and stared at him. Two words.DEATH GLARE. " What the heck are you doing InuYasha?" She barked at him. You know how I mentioned how her danger level was a 100%? Yea. Well. It's like 150% now. " Who are you people?" Domon asked, not far from us now. "Domon, this is InuYasha and this is Kagome. InuYasha is the one who bit me, and now I'm a hanyou, just like him." I could tell Domon was refusing to believe what I had just said. " INUYASHA! YOU DIDN'T?" I turned to see Kagome fuming with another death glare towards InuYasha. I could tell he was getting a little nervous again. Frankly, I really don't blame him. " Well! It seemed like a good idea at the time!" InuYasha spat back, though, only receiving another eye-full of death glares. " OW!" We all turned to see Sai pulling InuYasha's dog-ears. " Are these real?" Sai questioned, yet, stating the obvious. " OF COARSE! If they were fake, then why would I be wearing them?" InuYasha screamed harshly, freaking Sai out as he ran back to where the rest of the Shuffle Alliance was standing with confusion. " InuYasha, I trusted you not to bite anyone, and now look! An innocent girl is now a hanyou like you! And personally, I think ONE hanyou is bad enough! No offense Rain." " None taken." 'Actually, that one kind of hurt.' " Well, there's nothing we can do now!" InuYasha stated, obviously trying to protect himself from the now 200% danger leveled Kagome. " Well I'm not giving up!" Domon shouted with a sudden outburst. Took him a while. ' Why not Domon?' Was all I could think about after that point as they continued to talk.  
  
MORE CLIFFHANGARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!! THEY WILL FOREVER LIVE ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ I know, I hate them too! But I've got to go eat dinner. Plus, I'm out of ideas! LATA MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next Chapter Preview: Will they be able to turn Rain back into a human? If so, how? Will it be Domon who changes her back? And why does InuYasha recognize Domon? All next chapter!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Lost Memories

Hey, hey! Welcome back for another chapter of Catastrophe! By the way, from now on, all of the people's thoughts are in bold! ^_^  
  
Lost Memories  
  
" Rain.Rain? .RAIN!" I suddenly jerked up after a long moment of silence when Domon screamed in my ear. " Huh? What up?" he just looked at me strangely for a second, not sure what to make out of my reply. " Haven't you been paying attention at all?" He looked at me hardly as he jabbed his finger in my face. " Oh, I'm sorry, I was just too busy thinking about what I'm going to do about the fact that I have a pair of dog-ears popping out of my head and a tail coming out of my ass!" I replied kindly at first, but became harsher as I continued. I wasn't about to take some more of Domon's crap. Especially since he wasn't the one who looked like a freak. No offense to InuYasha though. " Well then you should have been listening cause that's what we were talking about!" he replied; now looking like he just wanted to strangle me. But I've had just about enough of all of this by then and I really needed some time alone so I decided to end it there. " Look Domon, I really think we need to make some space between us right now." I said in an almost little girl tone of voice. " Space? What do you mean, space?" 'You know, the distance between here and Pluto!' I thought to myself annoyingly at his dumb reply. " Well, I'm obviously taking up your precious training time right? And I need some time to think to myself about what I'm going to do about all of this." I could feel tears starting to creep their way up to the surface of my eyes so I just squeezed them shut as tightly as I could as I jumped off the side of the roof. Not long after I called back to the newly formed group on the roof, or more like InuYasha. " Hey InuYasha! If you find out how to change me back, just come find me cause I'm not planning on coming back on my own!" With that I just turned my back to the faces of my old friends, and the faces of my new ones.  
  
~ Rain ~  
  
' How dare he start another fight with me? And after the way he treated me last time he pushed me to go to the streets!' The tears that I had fought so hard to keep back before were now drowning my face. ' You know, being a demon isn't so bad now that I think about it. I can hear everything around me, even thought there isn't much to hear right now. Maybe I should just go on with my life as a demon. NO. No way could I ever get a date looking like this!' I joked to myself as I lifted my arms up to softly embrace my furry, black ears that automatically twitched. A sound came from a nearby alley. It was pretty quiet, but my ears picked it up. " Hello? Is someone there?" No answer came from the dark alleyway. " Heh. I think my ears might be broken!" I said to myself as I touched my new ears again. " Hey, Lady!" A voice from the alley called out to me. " Got some money for me or what?" The voice called out again with a more mischievous voice this time. ' He must be joking! Doesn't he see the dog-ears on top of my head or is he just blind?" I thought to myself as I looked down the suspicious alley. "Hey! I said gimme your money!" The voice screamed again as a man emerged from the darkness. ' Yep. He's blind.' I told myself as I smiled my I-would-be- careful-of-what-you-say-to-me smile. " And what are YOU so happy about?" he was amused at my own amusement. " Just thinking about the look on your face after I beat you up!" I replied to his underestimation. " I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face before I cut it off!" As he said this, he pulled out a large pocketknife and flicked the knife up to a standing position. " Heh. Come and get me big guy!" A surprised look swept over his face, but was quickly replaced by a ticked off one. " So. You think your brave huh? Well I'll change that!" No sooner did he finish his sentence, he came charging at me. He shoved his knife forward, trying to stab me, but missed by a long shot as I jumped out of the way. I landed behind him and thrust my foot into his neck in a kick and knocked him out. " A thug like you could never beat me!" I said to the unconscious man, than turned and walked away. ' Yep, I know all the moves, considering the fact that I used to be one too. Yea, that's right. After Domon left, I had no friends.he was my only one. No one wanted to be friends with me because I was in love with a Kasshu. So I turned to the streets. I stole, hardly ever went to school, and was part of a gang. I fought daily and always won. No one messed with me accept. Kyoji.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
" Come on Rain! Before the cops get here!" yelled my good friend and fellow thug. " I'm coming' Yuusuke!" I screamed back as I jumped out of the window of the house we had just robbed. We were 14 at the time, and we were running away with some jewels and valuables from the house. " Stop! This is the police!" a cop stood in front of me, and Yuusuke stopped running and turned to me. " Keep going Yuusuke! No use getting us both busted!" I yelled to him. Finally, after a long moments hesitation, he turned and ran off, though he didn't stop looking back. I looked up at the policeman and smirked. " No pig can ever catch me! Especially not you!" I punched him three times, one in the gut, one in the face, and one uppercut. As he fell to the ground, I leapt over him and kept running until two arms from an alley grabbed me and pulled me in.  
  
" What the fu-Kyoji!" I screamed as he pushed me up against the wall. He was always harsh on me in these kinds of situations. He kept me pinned to the wall so I couldn't run. " What the hell do you think your doing?" he screamed at me, inches away from my face. " Its not your concern BIG BROTHER!" I mocked him. I usually called him things like that whenever he followed me around or worried about me, even though he wasn't really my brother. "Rain, this needs to stop! There is no reason why you should be like this! You know its not who you are!" He looked at me sternly as he shook me. My eyes began to glitter with choked back tears. The tears weren't because of him yelling at me. No. I would never cry about that. It was because he told me the truth. It wasn't who I was, and I knew it! But.I would never admit it. I couldn't admit that this was all just a cover-up; to protect me from the pain I kept locked up inside. My one love had left me, and I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see him again. He left me alone, and I was truly scared, even though I pretended that it was no big thing. But it was. That's why I became like this.to hide it.  
  
My tears refused to stay back any longer. They began to flow down my face as if each tear was a scar inside of me, waiting to be released. I flung myself into Kyoji's arms and cried into his chest. He was extremely surprised but wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong Rain?" he asked me as he rested his chin on top of my head. Just then I realized how foolish I was. I wasn't alone and I never had been. I had Kyoji. I've always had him. He has always been there for me. And I've never stopped to think that he had suffered the same loss as me. I hugged his tighter and whispered in his ear, " Please save me." He lifted my head so my sparkling eyes met his. He then whispered back those words, " I will always protect you Rain."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
I squeezed my hands into fists. " LIAR!!!!!! You left me Kyoji! You fled to Earth with that damn gundam! You betrayed everyone! You betrayed Neo Japan! You betrayed Domon! You betrayed.me." My knees fell to the ground, followed by loose tears. "And now your gone.you left me, just like Domon did, and now he's done it again.but this time.your not here, so now, I'm truly alone."  
So how did you like this chapter? Corny? I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Anyways, review or else.....I WONT WRITE ANY MORE CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA * a gasp, hack, and sip of water later * HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH * another gasp and hack * MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ Remember! Review or else! * deep breath *  
  
Kagome & Rain: O_O"' uh.BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lil'PD: HEY!!!!!!! I wasn't done yet.  
  
Kagome & Rain.again: ^_^ you are now!  
  
Lil'PD: -_-;; see you next chapter. 


	5. A New Challenge

What up peoples? Ready for another chapter? If you're not then I'll sick the rabid buggs bunny on you all!!! PHYCE! You reviewers know I love you! Now on with the story!  
  
A New Challenge  
  
" SIT BOY! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome was furious with InuYasha, and decided to "sit" him a million times since she had forgotten to do it before. " Come on Kagome! I really couldn't help it!" InuYasha spoke, finally exhaling after getting the wind knocked out of him from Kagome sitting him to death. " Oh really? Well here's something I can't help doing either, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!" InuYaha, once again, said hello to the cold, hard, cement ground. " Ha, ha InuYasha! Kagome got you good!" Mocked the little kitsune, practically falling off the post he was positioned on. " You're lucky there are witnesses Shippo." InuYasha fought back with death in his voice. Shippo just gave a sly smile, then stuck out his tongue and pulled down one eyelid with his finger. " Why you little pest!" InuYasha immediately jumped up to a standing position and began to charge Shippo, despite Kagome's gathering furry. Just as she was about to scream out another attack of "sits ", she was interrupted by the Japanese fighter. " Shut up! You people are so busy fighting that you've completely forgotten what you're fighting about! I'll save Rain without you demons!" With that, Domon briskly turned around and threw his blood, red cape over his shoulder and turned to leave what he considered strangers.  
  
Though he was silent on the outside as he walked away, his mind was screaming and pounding at his heart, ' Do whatever it takes to win Rain back! Even if it does mean you have to work with the ones who are partially responsible for her leaving you.'  
  
He didn't get very far before someone called back to him with halting words, as it seemed to her, but pierced right through Domon like a thick arrow. " Wait, Dmon Kasshu of Neo Japan!" It was Kagome, of coarse, but she didn't stop there. She walked up to Domon quickly, but made sure she kept her distance. " First of all, I'm not a demon so you better recognize! Ehem, second of all, your our gundam fighter and its really important for you to concentrate on fighting right? So we'll find a way to change your partner back to a regular human again no matter what!" She smiled sweetly as if to tell him that there was nothing to worry about. But Domon's mind was not easily calmed, and his pride was too big for his heart to overcome, so his face showed no appreciation as he turned his back to the girl. " She's no longer my partner." Those were the last words he spoke to her, and no more words were spoken back as he walked away. 'You fool.' his mind whispered to him as he continued to pace down the street.  
  
Kagome just turned to look at InuYasha, the furry from her unfinished business that Domon had interrupted gleamed in her eyes. Another death glare. " Sleep with your eyes OPEN tonight InuYasha."  
  
~ Rain ~  
  
I walked the same path as I had done the night before, cold and lonely. I went past the market, past the government building, past the hangar where they kept Burning Gundam. My eyes were still red and puffy from my previous tear session over that traitor Kyoji. I still missed him though. I wish I could just wake up from this nightmare and be in my bed, realizing it was all just a long and painful dream. I wish that Kyoji would be standing there right next to my bed, like he always did when I had a bad dream and, once again, reassure me that everything was ok. and that he was there for me. But that would never happen again, not now, not ever.  
  
" Life's a bitch." I said aloud. That was my favorite motto for whenever I was down, real down. I had pretty much lost everything in my life that was important to me. I've lost my mother, my friends, Seitt, Kyoji, and now Domon. Not saying that I have it worse than him, I mean come on! He's lost his mother, his father is in a sleeping state, his brother had fled to Earth in an evil gundam, hoping to take over the world and is probably dead, and his master has turned against him and wants to kill him. ' But I feel no pity for him now. Why should I? I have no relation with him now, and besides, when has he ever cared about me? Well, he has a few times, but they cannot be explained considering that he just went back to his old ways again afterwards. That fool, he's such a baby. Him and that damn Allenby. It'll be too soon before I see either of them again!'  
  
I strayed a little ways longer until I found a dock coming forth from the beach into the water. No roads or buildings surrounded it, just the beach. I walked onto the dock and stood on the edge as I looked down into the water. I saw my own reflection, ears and all. 'I hate these dog-ears. They were the cause of me having to see Domon again which makes it even harder for me to leave now. What am I saying? I CANT leave now because of these ears, at least not until InuYasha finds a cure, and I guarantee that Domon is going to help and try to reel me back onto the Neo Japan team and just hurt me all over again. But this time, I wont let him.'  
  
I continued to look into the water until I caught glimpse of the moon's reflection. Its glimmer seemed to hypnotize me as my eyes strayed from its reflection to the moon itself. It was very large and full, the most beautiful I have ever seen it, though I have looked at it many times before. I continued to stare into it, my hair blowing softly in the wind. I didn't dare move, didn't dare make a sound. Silence until. " AH!" A serge of pain rushed through my body from the tips of my ears, to the tip of my tail like a lightning bolt. " What was that?" I whispered into the dead of the night, my words cutting through the silence like a knife. Another serge of pain went through my body. It was the same feeling accept slower. It came back again accept this time it didn't disappear, it stayed. It was overwhelming enough in my body, but it hurt even more in my dog-ears and in my tail. As if that weren't enough, my head started pounding as well and my vision started to blur. I felt dizzy and nauseous at the same time. I grabbed my head in determination, but it didn't do me much. All went black, and I fell to the ground. revengeful.  
  
~ Domon ~  
  
I had been walking for hours, too determined to stop for even the shortest rest. ' Where could she be? I've looked everywhere and still no sign of her raindrop, blue eyes that I love so much.' I thought to myself. I wanted to run my hands through her hair at least one more time. I wanted to see some sign that she's within my grasp so badly. But deep within me, I could feel that it would be a bad idea. Something within me warned me to stay away from her, that I would in be in danger, and so would she. I hated that feeling and refused to listen to it. I kept walking, craving in my eyes. Why did she have to be like this? Why did I have to be like this? " Life's a bitch." I spoke my favorite saying.  
  
" Domon!" My chocolate orbs darted to the corners of my eyes. It was Kagome and InuYasha and they were running towards me at full speed. This time, it was InuYasha's turn to speak as soon as they reached me. " Domon, I sense a full blooded demon close by. And it seems very familiar. I think it may have something to do with." Right before he could finish his sentence, Rain burst from the ground before them. But she wasn't herself. She still had the dog-ears, tail, fangs and claws, but her natural appearance had changed. Her hair was longer and pulled back in a ponytail while her eyes went from blue to a moonlit gold. She was wearing the same outfit that she had on before accept that the dress was now black and the vest and belt were now red.  
  
She landed in front of the group and stared at Domon as the whole group stared back at her. " No! It can't be! Kira?" InuYasha spoke with astonishment as he stepped towards the demon. " What are you talking about InuYasha?" Kagome asked with concern. InuYasha just stood there, trembling and starring at Rain.or what looked like her. " You cant be here, its impossible, your dead. But that would mean that your. Domon! That's Rain!" The demon made no movements or new facial expressions at this realization, but just continued to stare at Domon. " What do you mean that's Rain? Its not possible that this demon could be her." Domon stated, refusing to believe that Rain had completely transformed into this spine-tingling demon. " Domon. I wont let you leave me all alone again." Rain finally spoke with a hypnotized voice as she stepped closer to Domon.  
  
Do you like this chapter? I know I sped it up at the end and didn't give an explanation as to what's happening, but you'll find out all you need to know in the next chapter so stay in tuned! 


End file.
